No pensé que lo hiciera
by Ion11099
Summary: Sé que lo que dije estuvo mal, y que la intención con la que lo dije estuvo peor... pero... no pensé que lo hiciera.


**No pensé que lo hiciera.**

La relación entre Bakugo Katsuki e Izuku Midoriya era… para que ocultarlo, Bakugo abusaba de Izuku. Desde niños, más específicamente desde que Izuku fue diagnosticado sin quirk, sus interacciones pasaron de unos amigos totalmente distintos entre sí, a riñas provocadas por Katsuki que terminaban con Midoriya lastimado y llorando… así desde niños.

Ese abuso constante por parte del rubio no hizo más que menguar el autoestima de Midoriya, tampoco ayudaba que, a ojos de todos, Katsuki tuviera razón al decir que Izuku nunca lograría ser un héroe. Por años, lo único que le decían los profesores fue "¿no has pensado en otra carrera a futuro?" "Ser un héroe sería algo demasiado peligroso para ti" "Si sabes que saldrás lastimado ¿Por qué insistes en hacer enojar a Katsuki?".

Ambos eran antítesis entre sí, uno brillaba con tanta fuerza que ocultaba lo que había detrás de tanto esplendor, mientras que otro era fácilmente opacado por quienes lo rodeaban, sin dejar que los demás vieran su verdadero potencial.

Y ¿Cómo acabó esa historia? ¿Acaso el chico débil consiguió un quirk inimaginablemente poderoso que le permitió convertirse en un héroe? ¿Hizo uso de su ingenio para luchar contra el mal? ¿Logró, a la larga, ser reconocido como un gran justiciero, incluso por su abusivo compañero?... no… en serio, me gustaría contar esa historia, pero no… esta historia no acaba así. De hecho, acaba mucho antes.

—Si tanto quieres convertirte en un héroe… salta desde algún tejado, puede que tengas un gran quirk en tu siguiente vida.

Esas palabras fueron demasiado. La frágil mente de Izuku no pudo manejar eso.

Mientras tanto, Bakugou salía de la escuela con un aire de satisfacción en su arrogante rostro, seguido por sus "amigos", que no eran más que lacayos que lo acompañaban ahí donde iba. Su meta de ser el único de su escuela en lograr entrar en Yuuei estaba completa ahora que Izuku, la única persona que tenía su misma intención, había recibido su advertencia. Tampoco era como si Midoriya hubiera tenido alguna oportunidad… entonces ¿Por qué se había tomado las molestias de amenazarlo siquiera? ¿Acaso lo veía como una amenaza? ¿A él? Ese pensamiento cruzó por la mente de Katsuki, lo que le devolvió su típico humor malhumorado. Sus compañeros, aun conmocionados por lo que Bakugou le había dicho a Izuku, no tenían planeado decir nada hasta que el ambiente se calmara un poco… pero… no lo hizo.

Estaban saliendo por la entrada principal de la escuela, como todos los demás, sin que nada extraño pasara. El trio y estaba a unos veinte metros de la entrada cuando se escuchó un grito, era una chica, pero no era un grito típico de una chica de secundaria, que reía y gritaba al platicar con sus amigas, no, este era un grito de miedo y sorpresa, lo que llamó la atención de todos menos de Bakugou, quien seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos. Todos los demás voltearon a ver a la chica, quien veía con horror hacia el edificio de la escuela… hacia su techo.

Entonces uno de los compañeros de Bakugou lo sujetó del hombro, deteniéndolo.

Algo había comenzado a caer. Todos habían guardado silencio.

—¡¿Qué diablos quieres?!— Bakugou volteó para encontrar a sus amigos con la vista fija hacia algo.

La altura del edificio era de unos 50 metros. Cualquier cosa que callera desde esa altura tardaría 3 segundos en llegar al suelo. Bakugou tardó 2 en mirar.

El silencio fue interrumpido por un sonido seco y apagado, como el de un costal pesado siendo dejado caer descuidadamente por un empleado de la construcción.

Todos guardaron silencio durante otro segundo, algunos intentaban asimilar que era lo que estaba pasando, otros simplemente no podían creer lo que vieron, y otros habían perdido la voz a causa del miedo. Pero Bakugou no era uno de ellos, no, él era demasiado especial como para estar englobado en unos grupos tan simples. Él simplemente no sabía como reaccionar en esa situación ¿Debía estar asustado? ¿Nervioso? ¿Triste? ¿Sorprendido?... ¿Feliz?

Ese ultimo sentimiento pasó por su cuerpo como una descarga eléctrica y lo dejó con un horrible sabor de boca, pues sabía que él había dicho esas palabras, y sabía la intención que tenía al decirlas… era solo que… nunca esperó que enserio lo hiciera.

Era una certeza que él lo provocó… reconocía eso zapatos rojos, del mismo color que el suelo en ese momento. Reconocía ese cabello verde alborotado… y ese rostro, que siempre lo veía con miedo… ahora tenía una expresión vacía.

De la nada, o mas bien, desde la nada, surgió un réquiem de gritos confundidos que reaccionaban ante el cuerpo inerte y ensangrentado que yacía a escasos metros del edificio. En respuesta, el cuerpo de Bakugou se relajó, en respuesta a los acontecimientos. Primero, sus manos soltaron todo lo que estaba sujetando, dejando caer su mochila detrás de él, luego, sus piernas fallaron, haciéndolo caer sobre su trasero, y comenzaron a temblar sin control, todo lo que intenta decir, todo lo que salía por su boca, no era mas que una serie de balbuceos si sentido, y al final, sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimar, no demasiado, pero lo suficiente como para asomar un poco de liquido por la comisura de sus ojos.

En medio de la conmoción, Bakugou no podía dejar de temblar, estaba sudando a mares y su pulso se estaba acelerando. Su propiamente estaba trabajando a mil por hora, aunque más bien estaba colapsando, como una computadora que ha recibido demasiados procesos simultáneos. No podía oír más allá de sus propios pensamientos. No podía ver con claridad. Estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico.

Cuando logró tranquilizarse, las autoridades ya estaban en escena, alejando a todos de ahí luego de haber cubierto el cuerpo.

Un oficial de policía que vio a los dos chicos intentar poner de pie a Bakugou se les acercó.

—¿Lo conocían? — preguntó, más por cortesía que por curiosidad.

—S-sí, era nuestro compañero de clase— contesto uno de los chicos.

Era. Esa palabra entró en la confundida mente de Katsuki y se alojó en lo más profundo. Ese chico pasó de un "es" a un "era" en tan solo unos minutos… y todo era su-

—Tengan— el hombre les había ofreció tres barras pequeñas de chocolate —, les ayudará a tranquilizarse. Vayan a sus casas, descansen, pueden tomarse mañana el día libre, si quieren.

—G-gracias.

Y tan rápido como Bakugou se puso de pie, los tres se fueron. Ninguno dijo nada durante el camino, ni siquiera se despidieron cuando se tuvieron que separar, tomando sus propios caminos a casa.

Apenas llegó a su hogar, su madre lo recibió, alarmada.

—¡Katsuki! ¡Me llamo Yoko-san y me dijo lo que pasó! ¡¿Estas bien?! ¡¿Viste algo?!

Mitsuki estaba genuinamente preocupada por su hijo, se notaba en sus ojos, pero él no levantó la mirada y se limitó a responder con voz caída.

—Sí… quiero dormir un poco.

Esa actitud tan tranquila era muy inusual en su hijo. Ella se enteró, por su amiga, del apellido del chico, y notó que era niño que solía ser amigo de Katsuki, así que asumió que estaba conmocionado. Decidido hacer La comida favorita del muchacho para la cena y entonces intentaría hablar con él.

La policía no se quedó de brazos cruzados. Era muy extraño que un chico de secundaria se suicidara, así que se pusieron a investigar, entrevistando a todos sus posibles conocidos. Los investigadores a cargo del caso estaban notando un patrón.

—Sin amigos, poco sociable, lo molestaban en clase, sus notas estaban empeorando, sin quirk… vaya, ese chico era la formula para el desastre— comentó uno de los oficiales.

—Sí, aunque todos coincidían en que solo lo molestaban un grupo de chicos en específico.

—Bakugou y sus amigos… ese Bakugou parece el líder, creo que tenemos que ir por los otros dos primero.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

Pero antes de que los oficiales hubieran atado los cabos suficientes para llegar a esa conclusión alguien ya sabía la verdad, o al menos se daba una buena idea. Ese alguien lloró más de lo que ningún humano merecía hacerlo, y aun con los ojos rojos, fue al instituto al día después del incidente, solo para no encontrar a quien buscaba, entonces fue al siguiente, y al siguiente, pero fue hasta el cuarto día que él apareció.

Las clases habían terminado y Bakugou se dirigía cabizbajo a su casa, solo para encontrarse, en la entrada, con una mujer algo rellana, de baja estatura y cabello verde que él reconoció al instante, y aprecia que ella también lo había reconocido. Era normal que se reconocieran mutuamente, al menos él la había visto un par de veces en las presentaciones escolares, y ella solo tenía que fijarse un poco en los participantes para grabarse su rostro. Al notar al chico, quien se había congelado a unos metros de ella, se le acercó y se paró frente a él. Así de cerca, se podían notar sus ojeras y lo rojos que estaban sus ojos.

—Disculpa— empezó la señora —, eres Katsuki Bakugou ¿verdad?

—S-sí— tartamudeó.

—Que bien, te he estado buscando… no sé si me reconozcas, pero soy Inko Midoriya, la madre de Izuku.

Los músculos del chico se tensaron fuertemente en una reacción reflejo.

—Te buscaba para hablar contigo.

Él aclaró su garganta un poco y luego habló.

—De que quiere-

—Sé lo que le hiciste a mi hijo.

Esa simple frase bastó para helar la sangra del chico.

—Siempre que regresaba golpeado decía "Solo tuve una discusión con Kacchan". Siempre era ese Kacchan. No me costó mucho averiguar que Kacchan eras tú, después de todo, ustedes jugaban mucho de pequeños, y tu nombre cuadraba con el apodo… si no mal recuerdo, comenzó a volver golpeado poco después de que fuera diagnosticado como sin quirk.

La mujer tomó un poco de aire.

—Tú lo acosabas… pero él nunca dejó de seguirte, porque te admiraba, y admiraba tu forma de querer ser un héroe, eso se le notaba en los ojos… y aun así, cada vez era más frecuente que volviera mal, y luego dejó de sonreír y se volvió un chico retraído, y aunque intenté ayudarlo no pude hacer nada… y ahora… ahora…

La mujer había comenzado a temblar, y en reacción, Bakugou se acercó un poco para intentar calmarla, pero recibió una fuerte bofetada en respuesta.

—¡Él era un buen chico! — gritó —¡No se merecía lo que le hiciste! ¡Él solo quería ser un héroe y tú lo mataste! ¡Asesino!

Entre lagrimas y gritos, Inko había comenzado a soltar golpes a Bakugou, quien se limitaba a recibirlos, cubriéndose un poco el rostro con los brazos, hasta que un oficial la detuvo.

—¡Señora! ¡¿Qué hace?! ¡Por favor, cálmese!

—¡No! Él…él…

—Tranquilícese, vamos, venga conmigo.

Cuan se alejaron un poco, otro oficial abordó a Bakugou.

—Katsuki Bakugou ¿cierto?

Él solo asintió.

—Voy a tener que pedirte que vengas con nosotros.

El viaje a la comisaría fue largo, y Bakugou no escuchó nada de lo que le dijeron hasta que lo mencionaron a él.

—Entonces ¿Por qué molestabas a Midoriya?

Es lo hizo reaccionar.

—Yo… no lo sé… solo…

—¿Se te hacia fácil? ¿Porque te gustaba?

—No… es que… se lo buscaba… ¿me entienden?

—¿Se lo buscaba? ¿Acaso te incitaba a que lo molestaras?

—No… pero…

Ahora que se ponía a pensarlo ¿Por qué lo molestaba? No le gustaba hacerlo, y tampoco le robaba o le hacia pagarle algo, de hecho, él no sacaba ningún provecho al abusarlo, entonces ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Cuándo lo empezó a hacer? Y ¿Por qué no se detuvo nunca?

—Lo hacías porque podías ¿no?

Katsuki vio al oficial que dijo eso y luego bajó la vista.

—Creo… que sí.

Un silencio invadió la sala hasta que el otro policía le habló.

—Uno de tus amigos nos dijo que, antes del incidente, le dijiste "Si tanto quieres convertirte en un héroe, salta desde algún tejado", ¿es eso cierto?

—…sí…

Ambos agentes se observaron durante un momento.

—Entiendo que quieres entrar a Yuuei y ser un héroe, ¿esa te parece la conducta de uno?

—…yo…

—Tal vez no se note a simple vista, pero el daño psicológico es mucho peor que el físico, y según nuestra investigación, te encargaste de hacer la vida de ese chico un infierno… desde pequeño.

—…yo…

—Podemos encerrarte por esto ¿sabes? ¿nunca pensaste en las consecuencias?

—…yo…

—¿Tú qué?

—…No pensé que lo hiciera…

 **Una pequeña historia que se me ocurrió y escribí en un rato que tuve libre.**

 **En estas vacaciones intentaré volver a mis otras historias, no desesperen… o desesperen mucho, lo que gusten.**

 **Nos vemos (si mis profesores quieren) en unas semanas.**

 **Ion fuera.**


End file.
